Hazbin Fucking in the Hotel
by Woody K
Summary: The hotel has experienced a very slow day, Vaggie and Collins passed the time with a little hotel sex. Request from SquidbaggerofWoomyandNgyesness.


Because today was one where nobody checked into Hotel Hazbin, Collins and Vaggie thought maybe a little sex could kill some time. A hard, long kiss during the elevator ride reignited the fire Vaggie felt while kissing Collins. The doors opened to the 10th floor, revealing a long mirror with a bouquet of flowers atop the credenza as Collins asked, "Hand me your shoes."

She dropped both of her heels into his outstretched hand. He held her other hand and said, "Let's go."

They ran down the hall about 30 feet before stopping in front of the suite. He opened the door and pulled her inside. Collins watched Vaggie, admiring every detail. His ends ran along her face and neck, his gentle kisses following their trace as he said softly, "I love where your neck meets your chest, Vaggie."

He kissed along her clavicle, flooding her body with a warm and giddy feeling. Vaggie stood there, waiting to see what he would do next as her hands grabbed at his chest, desperately wanting Collins to speed it up.

His mouth touched hers, this time soft and gentle, forcing her mouth open. Collins pulled his lips off for a brief moment, then came back, barely touching. Enough of that.

Vaggie leaned in, grabbing him hard and kissing with every part of her body, she heard a sound as he kissed her above her eye and along her neck, causing some carnal feelings deep inside her to awaken. Collins pushed Vaggie further into the room and turned her around. She placed her hands over her head and against the large window while slightly arching her curved rear towards him, watching the light from the skyscrapers dot the horizon as his hands gripped her hips. His mouth was on her back and shoulders, this time long, deep kisses, whispering, "I love the way you smell, Vaggie."

Collins's hands moved up her side, sending shivers up her spine, before moving inwards. Each hand gently cupped her breasts and lightly teased her over her shirt before slowly undoing her buttons. One at a time, as his mouth touched the back of her neck, her earlobe, her back where her shirt had just been and he said, "You are a beautiful, sexy woman, Vaggie, and I want to make love to you."

His cock pushed against her rear, struggling to break free. He seemed harder and thicker than she remembered. Reaching behind her, she found what she was looking for. Without removing her hand, Vaggie turned around and looked into his blue eyes. Collins's pupils large, dark pupils focused intently on her. She kissed him hard on the lips before kissing his chest, she kept going lower, unbuttoning his shirt along the way, revealing a small wisp of dark curly hair leading from his chest down to his waist and she kept kissing along this trail until she got to his pants.

As she lowered herself onto the carpet, on her knees, she then undid his belt and quickly tugged his pants and boxers down. With her right hand wrapped around his member, she brought her mouth towards him. Precum was sliding down his thick and engorged head and she noticed a large vein running down that pulsed every time she touched him. Her tongue slid from underneath his head to the tip, allowing her to savor the taste. Less salty than she expected, it almost tasted like a piña colada. Her tongue snaked around to the other side, then slid back down him slowly. She watched the pleading face of Collins, it was exciting to know he was at her mercy and an electric bolt surged down from her heart to her loins. It only took two more teasing strokes before he spoke up. "Take me in your mouth. Please."

Her mouth was just wide enough to take him. Once inside, she opened her throat more, taking more of him. It felt good and she felt a gentle tug on her hair as he moved her locks aside and watched her suck on him. Collins started to shake and then spoke again, this time with more urgency, "I'm about to come."

She let him grab her head with both hands as he pushed further. Vaggie could feel a brief shake before the warmth hit her, she swallowed what she could, unable to keep it all inside.

He reached down, grabbed her hands and gently pulled Vaggie up, exposing her silhouetted, curved body to him, brought her up and kissed her gently on the mouth, then nibbled her lips. His hands caressed her cheek and his mouth found her chest. They were tantalizing kisses on the outside of her breast, just out of reach of her nipple. Occasionally, Collins brushed against a nipple with his cheek or nose before resuming his kisses.

Finally, Collins had his tongue wrap around her right nipple as his fingers gently toyed with her more sensitive nipple. She gasped when he took the entire nipple in his mouth and began sucking and then flicking his tongue against her. Gently at first, then harder. Vaggie reached down and grabbed his crotch, hoping he was fully hard as she needed to feel him inside her as she stroked him before he gently pushed her hand away and pushed her back onto the couch.

His kisses were soft along her belly and right thigh. Collins was being too gentle and too patient, so Vaggie grabbed his hair with both of her hands and pushed his mouth onto her wet mound, commanding, "No more teasing. I need something inside me now."

Collins's tongue flicked along her clit once more before running along her slit and pushing inside. His hands gripped her waist, locking her in place. Then he took her clit into his mouth, along with much of her labia and began to gently suck. He let go, pushed his tongue back insider her, gently licked her clit and sucked again. After several minutes, Vaggie couldn't wait and told him, "I want you inside of me."

"I want to be inside you too. I have thought about this moment for a long time, Vaggie."

Then, Collins picked her up and as Vaggie wrapped her arms around his neck and her legs around his back, he pushed her against the window and guided himself right up to her entrance. She could feel him pushing slightly against her. He was thick, but she was so wet he should be able to slide in with enough pressure and patience. Vaggie pulled against his back and pushed her hips against him. It had been awhile and she felt like he was inside everywhere, the warmth and gentle pressure all the way up to her cervix and pushing against her walls. Then, he pulled out so that only his bulbous head remained inside, smiling while watching her. She bit her lip, waiting, but he began to kiss her lips and neck as she restated, "Please. I want you inside of me, Collins."

He looked at her, saying, "Please let me do so. I want to give you everything you want, whatever you want, right now and here."

Collins gave her mouth a deep kiss and pushed further inside her, he was warm and gentle as each stroke seemed longer than before. He continued to slowly pull out and then push back in, each time seeming deeper than before. Then, he dropped his head and gently sucked on her nipple, taking it into his mouth. His two hands continued to grab Vaggie's hips and he pushed all the way in this time. She could feel him push all the way in, placing Collins's hands underneath her, before slowly backing out, telling him, "I'm really close, Collins. Please don't stop what you're doing."

Continuing to watch Vaggie as Collins kissed her lips softly and then harder, his right hand grabbed her left breast as his mouth went down on her nipple and gently sucked. He used his other hand to hold her up against the window, then switched to her right nipple, teasing with his tongue as he gently squeezed her left nipple with his free hand. Collins pushed a little faster and she could feel his groin push against her.

What had been building up for some time was now crashing over Vaggie. A guttural noise came from nowhere and she found herself feeling strained. It was too much. He gently brought her down and lay her on the rug. She lay on top of him, nestled in his arms, safe with her head on his chest as he stroked her shoulders and back, still wedged between her thighs. A simple push by both of them finally made them both cum.

Liquid sex splashed all over the floor below them, staining it as his penis and her vagina could not stop squirting.

Now tired, they though about heading back down, Vaggie asked, "You think we should see if anyone's waiting?"

"In a minute. First, I just want to feel your skin."

He rubbed her back, right where it met her waist, while kissing the top of her head.


End file.
